Arc to D'arc
by Takeshi1225
Summary: Everyone knows Jaune Arc. Lovable dork who has trouble keeping up with the rest. Good ol' determined to be a hero Jaune. However, what if that was all a ruse and the real Jaune is someone completely opposite? Here's to looking into one night with the real Jaune Arc. The deadly agent of dark justice. One shot story. OOC Jaune. Two or more separate sequels to come.


Arc to D'arc

Thank you for giving this story a chance. Jaune Arc has always been my favorite character from RWBY. What can I say, I usually like the underdog. This story was inspired by a number of things. A unique design of Jaune with a badass outfit, the story Arc Among Thieves by DeadAirXIII, which I recommend, and the name Jeanne D'arc from Clone High.

Yeah~… sounds really weird on how I got the inspiration from these three factors to make this, but doesn't really matter.

Anyway, Enjoy the story

Arc to D'arc

Jaune had decided to take a stroll around the courtyard of Beacon. He was humming tune with a wide smile on his face, a skip in his step and a pep in his pep. He doesn't know why, but he felt today was going to be a great day.

However suddenly he was hit in the face with a football causing him to fall down to the ground. Jaune groaned as he held his nose from the pain.

"Sorry Jauney boy." Cardin said as he picked up the ball with a smirk.

"Hey, um… did you do that on purpose?" Jaune asked.

"Nah." Cardin said as he then walked away. "But I'm happy it happened." Cardin said before he picked up the pace to join back with his friends.

Jaune moaned with annoyance as he picked himself up.

'Douche.' Jaune thought as he just continued on his way. "So much for a great day." Jaune mumbled.

Jaune tried to sooth the pain in his nose. Stupid football. Stupid Cardin. Why is he even still here? Oh, right. Physically strong and warrior material. Still a pain in the ass jerk who hated like over half of the school's student body.

Jaune saw a bench. Deciding to take a rest, he sat right down, only to have his bottom break through the wooden seat, so now he was stuck inside it.

"Aw~ this sucks~!" Jaune whined. "At least nobody's around to see this." Oh those hopes were dashed as he heard laughing making him look up to see Cardin and his friends laughing at him which brought attention. Now more people were laughing which really pissed him off. 'One day Cardin… you will regret meeting me.' Jaune thought with narrowed eyes.

!

After finally getting out of that stupid bench, Jaune made his way into the lunchroom.

"I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!"

'Oh no.' Jaune thought as he placed his palm over his eyes. Once bringing it down he saw his team and team RWBY in another food fight. It seems that team RWBY was getting their butt's kicked, but Ruby got into a track runner's stance. He knew where this was going. Jaune quickly ran for the exit, but Ruby used her superior speed to create the harsh torrent of wind she created like last time, causing Jaune to fly straight back into the fight, where he flew into the wall with his teammates. Jaune groaned with a frown, but then he noticed countless scraps of food heading their way. "Oh no! Not again!" Jaune shouted before the food hit, making team JNPR into another abstract painting like before. "It's official… I hate today." Jaune said as then he and his friends fell to the ground, covered in food.

"Oh, hey Jaune." Ruby greeted the blonde.

"Hi Ruby." Jaune greeted back with a hand up.

Suddenly the lovely Miss Glynda Goodwitch had arrived and like before, used her magic to clean the mess.

Once everything returned to normal, and most of the food was off Team JNPR, Glynda glared at them. Actually for some reason the food that they all used remained on the floor.

"Uh… I think you missed some-" Yang started, but Glynda's glare was then directed towards her. "Never mind."

"Don't you eight ever learn?" Glynda said sternly.

"Eight!? But I-"

"No excuses, clean everything, now." Glynda ordered making everyone groan as they went to cleaning. Looks like she decided to teach them a lesson this time. Jaune growled as he then started walking towards the exit. "Mr. Arc, where are you going?" Glynda questioned with a stern gaze.

"I just came in right when it ended, I wasn't-" but a glare from Glynda shut him up as he sighed and went to get a broom.

!

After cleaning the mess, the two teams headed for their dorms. Currently both teams were walking with each other.

"From now on, I'm eating outside." Jaune said.

"Oh don't be grouchy Jauney~." Nora said with a grin.

"Don't call me Jauney." Jaune said with dull eyes. 'Reminds me of Cardin.'

"Well either way, you shouldn't complain. I mean you did help with the ruckus." Nora said with a smile.

"No I didn't!" Jaune exclaimed.

"He's right. He just arrived when it was ending." Ren said.

"Oh, then why'd you help?" Nora questioned.

"Because it looked like I was there the whole time, so Ms. Goodwitch wasn't going to let me go." Jaune said.

"Sorry Jaune." Ruby apologized. "Where were you anyway?"

"Oh I just wanted to take a stroll across the courtyard. Next thing I know, I'm hit in the face with a football and then my butt breaks through a now broken bench seat." Jaune said with dull eyes. Yang and Nora's laughter didn't help with the situation at all. "Why did I even mention it?" Jaune mumbled as he held his head. However, something rang, making Jaune stop and take out his scroll, only for his eyes to widen before they became serious. Jaune's whole behavior became deadly serious that it caused the others to stop and look at him.

"Jaune." Ruby spoke. Jaune looked up to them to see their curious looks on their faces.

"I'm gonna hang back. Family call." Jaune said in a calm voice as he walked away.

Everyone blinked their eyes in surprise as they watched Jaune's retreating form.

"Did that seem weird to anyone else?" Ruby questioned.

"You mean how un-Jaune-like that was?" Yang said.

"Yeah, that." Ruby said.

The seven then continued back on their journey back to their rooms, but Ruby and Pyrrha looked back to Jaune, feeling concerned for his sudden change in attitude before continuing back to their dorms.

Jaune managed to find a secluded place before he answered his phone.

"Hello." Jaune greeted.

" _Jaune."_ A strong yet calm voice spoke.

"Father."

" _I have something for you to do."_

Jaune eyes became serious as he gave off a serious and intimidating aura.

!

Team JNPR were sleeping in their beds in the middle of the night. All except for Jaune. Jaune gently and quietly got out of bed, shed off his special onesie pajamas, leaving him in his boxers, revealing his slim but muscular form. Jaune stealthily left out the window and climbed up towards the peak of Beacon Academy.

After a few minutes, Jaune made it to the balcony of the tower; his feet patting against the stone floor. He made his way to a special area, where he bent down, pushed his hand down on a tile, causing it to tilt, revealing it to be loose. He pulled it out and placed it on the side as he then did the same with a few more and pulled out a box.

Opening the box, clothing was revealed inside it. Pulling them out, Jaune put them on.

Jaune now wore a special designed black hoodie. It was thin with the interior being scarlet red, a red zipper, the right sleeve was short while the other was long, and two short triangular tails came from the bottom of the zipper, parted ways so they would be at the side of his crotch and end at the bottom of the area; he had the zipper down halfway to reveal his chest. He wore black pants with two belts wrapped around the waist in an X fashion, black ankle boots with some gold flame like design wrapped around the ankle of the boots, and wore red fingerless gloves that extended up his forearm and ended at his elbow, with the back of his arm covered and the other side halfway revealed with the fabric stopping halfway and parting triangularly; black X designs on each sides of the forearm areas of the gloves.

Jaune then reached back into the secret hole and pulled out a long rectangular case, opened it to reveal armor for his arms. He placed an armor arm brace over his left arm, then put on an armor forearm brace over his right forearm. Jaune then reached into the case once more and pulled out a silver pistol.

Suddenly a long sword-like blade came out from the arm brace (Assassin's Creed style). Jaune then examined the silver pistol in his right hand, then spun it in hand, before pocketing it as the long blade retracted back into the arm brace.

Jaune made his way to the end of the balcony as he leaped onto the railing and stood on it in a crouching position. Jaune closed his eyes, took in a deep breath into his nose as a pale golden aura surrounded him. He opened his eyes wide as he jumped off the railing, diving down towards the ground.

Jaune dived down as a sort of Mach cone surrounded him, then he flipped over with his feet extended down towards the floor as his aura shined, then he landed against the floor, but gracefully without making a single noise.

Once his aura faded away, Jaune started making his way out of Beacon with a serious look on his face.

"Time for this Arc to go D'arc."

!

Making down the streets of Vale, Jaune had his hands in his pockets as he made his way to his destination.

Jaune was now on a mission. A very important one bigger than dealing with Grimm, and taking care of that stupid gang that weird guy with the bowler hat and… was his hair supposed to be orange or strawberry blonde?

Either way, none of that was important as his objective.

Suddenly out of an alley came an Ursa that was scavenging for something to devour, when it noticed the hooded Jaune. The Ursa charged at Jaune, ready to devour him, but when it got close, Jaune expertly took out his gun and shot the beast straight in the head, killing it. Jaune continued on as the Ursa stood still for a moment before it fell to the ground, lifeless.

Jaune continued down his path, as he then heard club music. Jaune followed the music as he then made it to a big club called Poison's Kiss.

"Cute name." Jaune said. Jaune then walked to the club, walking pass the long line, pissing people off as they yelled at him for cutting and to move to the back of the line. The bouncer at the front door saw him make his way over.

"Hold it." The bouncer said with his hand up, but Jaune flashed a golden card in front of him, scaring the bouncer. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please… go right ahead." The bouncer said as he opened the door for Jaune. Jaune nodded to the man before entering. The bouncer released the door as he sighed with relief.

"Um… I was with him." The bouncer heard causing him to glare at the guy with the balls to speak.

!

Jaune walked into the club as he watched the people dance. Jaune made his way towards the bar. He whistled to the bartender making him turn to him, as he showed his golden card. The barkeep immediately hurried towards Jaune. Jaune leaned in and whispered into the bartender's ear before leaning back, earning a nod from the barkeep.

Jaune made his way to a vacant booth and took a seat, resting into it with his arms crossed. Jaune closed his eyes as he started breathing in and out through his nose as he calmly waited. He sensed a pair sit by him, both sitting on each side of him.

"Say, aren't you kind of young to be here?" Jaune kept his eyes closed, not answering the girl on his left.

"Oh~, a quiet one. I like that." The one of his right said.

"Aw~, you think he's shy?" The other girl asked.

"I'm sure we can change that." The girl on his right said in a seductive tone as her hands traced down his leg while the other did the same on his shoulder, or better yet his armor.

"Whoa~, real armor. Are you a Huntsman?" The girl on the left asked, but Jaune remained silent. The girls moaned and groaned with disappointment that the hooded figure was still ignoring them, but that just motivated them to try and gain his attention. The girl on the left traced her hands down Jaune's armor, but she accidentally touched something inside it, causing Jaune's eyes to open wide as he shot his hand forward, as his long blade shot out, shocking the girls, before he retracted the blade back. Jaune then looked to the girl on his left with a steely gaze as he leaned in forward, causing the girl's heart to skip a beat as he was an inch from her face.

"Never do that again. Unless you want your friend to have a new hole through her stomach." Jaune said calmly, but with much authority.

Jaune leaned back as he rested back into the seat.

"Thanks for almost trying to kill me Carlie." The girl on the right of Jaune said. The girl now known as Carlie remained silent as her cheeks were red, so her friend snapped her fingers in front of her, causing her to come out of her daze.

"Oh, s-sorry Amber." Carlie apologized.

Jaune managed to see their appearances, despite it being brief, he noticed that Carlie had black shoulder length hair (kind of like in the same style as Cinder Fall) with a purple streak on the left side of her hair, had purple eyes, she wore a green dress that hugged her curvy body and stopped above her knees, and wore black lacy heels, and had multiple golden bracelets on both wrists and halfway up her forearms.

Amber had, surprise, surprise, amber hair that had some volume, crimson eyes, had full lips, wore a white shite that hugged her body and had some frills for sleeves, jeans, black heels and had a necklace with a golden jewel attached to it. Not a norm for the club scene, but unique.

In all honesty, they were gorgeous and any man would jump at their advances, but Jaune's mind was on the mission.

The mission was more important than anything.

"So~, you're pretty well equip. Anything else you got hidden under you belt?" Amber said as she and Carlie leaned into Jaune's sides.

"Maybe even deeper?" Carlie said with a smile.

Jaune opened his eyes, which caused the girls to believe they had finally won him over, but Jaune was looking to a man in a suit and sunglasses who nod his head over, gesturing for Jaune to follow him. Jaune pushed the girls away, stood up and left, following the man.

"Mm~, how rude." Amber said with a pout and her arms crossed.

"You think I went too far with that 'deeper' comment?" Carlie asked.

Jaune followed the man deep into the club where they went into a back room, climbed up a flight of stairs to enter a special office with a clear window view of the club with the people below dancing, but the lights didn't hit right through the glass, only reflect off it.

The office had lavender colors with a black floor, red carpet that led to a dark wood desk. Standing at the sides of the carpet were two rows of men in black suits and sunglasses. Jaune made his way down carpet until he was in front of the desk. A black chair had its back turned to him, but then it rolled back as a portly man with black hair and a handlebar mustache was sitting in it playing on a handheld videogame.

The guy looked like he could be the Monopoly Man's younger brother or son.

"One second." The man said as he scrunched his face up as he was now in game mode. Jaune waited patiently for a few moments, before he heard the sound of something dying in the game. "Oh~ raspberries." The man said with a pout before he placed his game down onto the desk. "So you're the one with the golden card?" The man asked.

"That's me." Jaune said.

"Mario. Antonio Mario. And yes I know Mario being my last name is stupid and kind of funny." Antonio introduced himself.

"Jaune D'arc."

"J-Jaune D-D-D-D'arc… as in D, apostrophe, Arc?" Antonio asked feeling a little on edge. "You're Krueger's kid?" Antonio asked nervously. Jaune simply nodded causing Antonio to gulp. "That guy still has a grip on my balls." Antonio said with sweat going down his brow. "So what can I help with this time?" Antonio questioned as one of his henchmen gave him a handkerchief to wipe the sweat away.

"The Grimm Reapers. I heard they're getting close." Jaune said.

"Oh right… them. Why can't they just all call it quits?" Antonio said with some fear as he shook his head.

'We've been wondering that for years.' Jaune thought.

"Anyway, if you're looking for info than look no more. My men keep tabs on many things." Antonio said as he reached into a drawer inside his desk, pulling out a file and handed it to Jaune. "I keep these things on file for when your father shows up. Guess now I got to expect his kids now too huh?"

"I wouldn't put it pass any of them." Jaune said as he opened the file.

"Say, don't you think it's kind of ironic that they call themselves the Grimm Reapers when they're not trying to kill Grimm?" Antonio questioned.

"You're not the first to ask and you won't be the last." Jaune said as he read more into the files. He then raised an eyebrow as he noticed something peculiar. "What's this about a double chainsaw mounted-"

Suddenly Jaune's instincts kicked in as he leaped over the desk and tackled Antonio down to the ground with his chair as a bullet came right through the glass and straight through the wall. Suddenly black cloaked figures burst down from the ceiling and started attacking the guards.

"Grimm Reapers!" Antonio screamed with fear as he looked over the desk, seeing his guards falling one by one.

"Get down!" Jaune exclaimed as he pulled Antonio back down to the ground. "Stay here. I'll take care of this." Jaune ordered as he pulled out his gun. Antonio gasped in amazement as his eyes were wide and sparkled as he stared at the gun.

"Is that?"

"Silver Eye." Jaune said as he then stood up and took six shots, getting perfect headshots. The remaining reapers turned towards Jaune as then a knife was sent through one's neck. "Five more." Jaune said as he stepped onto the desk.

The Grimm Reapers were dressed in long black cloaks that hid their entire being; their hands hidden by their long sleeves and their faces hidden by the shadows their hoods produced. Long blades came out of their sleeves as they readied to kill Jaune.

Jaune stuck his lips out, not feeling threatened at all, as he examined the side of his gun Silver Eye. A small yellow light glowed on the side of the gun with a dial below it. Jaune put his finger on the dial and slid it up as the light glowed white.

"I'll don't need bullet to take you guys down. Blanks will do just fine." Jaune said as he extended his left arm down as his long blade came out.

The Grimm Reapers charged at him. Jaune sent his aura down to his feet as he then launched off the desk and spun in the air before landing in the center of the room. Jaune stood and spun as he kicked one in the leg hard enough to make them trip, flipped over the fallen foe as another came and tried to bisect him in two.

Jaune then parried a blade from another, ducked under the other blade and shot the reaper in the stomach, then the left side of his chest then straight in the head, making them fall back as Jaune then sent a back kick into another reaper's stomach, sending them fumbling back before he stabbed his long blade straight through the stomach of the reaper in front of him. He pulled out his blade, flipped high into the air until he was behind the reaper he kicked before, shot him in the back of the head before he could turn around, then stabbed right through the back of the reaper.

The remaining three reaper charged at him. Jaune skipped to them and spun around their blade attacks until he managed to get behind them.

"You guys suck." Jaune said with some disappointment and a pout. He then leaped high into the air and landed in the center of the three.

Jaune kicked one hard in the knee, parried a blade from another and shot the third in the esophagus making that one double back as he held his neck from the pain. Jaune then jumped up and air split double kicked the other two in the face, and once landed his feet danced in place as he then came down and break danced, spinning onto his back as he sent kicks at all three of them, before spinning back into a standing position and shot the one he shot before in the face. Jaune had also sliced at one's shoulder, then kicked another in the knee so hard it broke, the leg now bent as the reaper screamed. The three reapers then sent their blades down on Jaune, but Jaune went down and spun with his blade out, slicing at the legs of the reapers, causing them to double back before he started to rise while spinning with his blade spinning with him like a bladed tornado that cut up the reapers' bodies. Once Jaune sliced across their necks, he stood fully erect as he retracted his blade.

The remaining reapers had finally fallen to the ground, dead.

Antonio's head slowly popped out from behind the desk as he looked at the destruction.

"Stupendous!" Antonio exclaimed with an amazed tone as he walked towards Jaune. "You really are a D'arc!"

"Yeah, thanks." Jaune said but he had a strange feeling something was up. Jaune bent down to examine one of the corpses. 'These guys were simple foot soldiers, but not any with any real talent. So why send them? Did they even know a D'arc would be here?' Jaune thought to himself as he frisked the body. He then felt something strange within the cloak of the chosen body. Jaune pulled it open to reveal time bombs. 'Kamikaze men!' Jaune thought with wide shocked eyes as he then ran up to Antonio, grabbed him and ran towards the large window, shot at it with Silver Eye, surrounded the both of them in aura then jumped right through the window, breaking right through the glass; his aura protecting the both of them from not just the glass but the explosion that followed, which sent them flying further.

Everyone in the club screamed as they headed for cover.

Antonio screamed, but suddenly he felt himself swinging making him look to see that Jaune shot a cable from his arm brace that stabbed right into the ceiling, saving them from falling below.

"Oh thank Monty." Antonio said as he and Jaune were lowered down to the club's floor. "Well there goes my office… and my sweet… sweet men." Antonio said as he stared up at the mess upstairs.

"They already died before the explosion so at least they didn't burn alive." Jaune said.

"Do you still have the files?" Antonio asked. Jaune's eyes widened as he searched around his body, making Antonio groan and placed his hand over his face, but suddenly Jaune reached behind his ear and pulled out the file out of nowhere. "How in the world did you…"

"I wish you luck and thank you." Jaune said as he started leaving the club.

"Oh, right. Thank you." Antonio said as he now started thinking on how to redesign his office.

Everyone watched the hooded figure of Jaune leave the place. The two girls who flirted with him earlier watched him walk off.

"Okay, I've got to remember that guy. He'll be a great hook up." Amber said with an excited smile as she flipped back her hair.

"No fair! I saw him first!" Carlie whined.

!

Jaune walked the streets with his hands in his pockets. He walked a good fifteen minutes from the club, but then his stomach growled. Luckily he was walking up to a bakery that was open 24/7.

He saw a nice looking croissant and decided to go in and have a little snack.

Walking in, surprised to see people eating there, probably partiers who had gotten the munchies, Jaune made his way to the counter and placed money on the counter.

"Croissant please." Jaune said, but then he looked to a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "And some of those."

!

After getting his treats, Jaune sat atop of a building, his legs dangling off the edge, swinging back and forth. He was eating some of the cookies he's bought, moaning with delight at the taste.

"Mm~, Ruby's really got to try these. These are the best cookies I've had so far." Jaune said with a smile. Jaune brought up his folder and read the file. Jaune looked over what was written in it with calm dull yet serious eyes.

The file is on the Grimm Reapers. A group hidden in the shadows that not even the Ozpin's Inner Circle is aware of. Their objective is still shrouded in mystery, however what is known thanks to Jaune's family's info is that it has to do with the Grimm. They seem to be… working with them. Helping them. Feeding them.

That last one angered Jaune.

Who in the right mind would help Grimm?

Well… maybe that crazy chick Ivan told him about.

Cinder, was it?

All he knew was to watch out for a team called CEM with her being the leader.

Once reading through the file, Jaune placed it to the side before taking out a lighter and lighting it on fire.

The folder was burning to a crisp beside Jaune as the blonde ate in silence. Jaune now ate his croissant in peace, deciding to take the time he had to think about life.

What life did he have?

Jaune Arc wasn't even real. His real name is Jaune D'arc.

Since he was young he has been trained to kill. Taking the lives of Grimm and guilty humans alike. Trained to be a trained assassin who was skilled in espionage.

Was it something to be proud of? He wasn't even sure. He was making a difference within the shadows, but he did have to make tough calls and sacrifices.

It's all… grey.

Jaune wished he could talk to someone about this. His father tells him to remain strong. His brothers tell him to suck it up, but as a way to encourage him, he guessed. His sisters try to comfort him, but doesn't always guarantee much success.

It seemed the only one who could ease his soul was his mother.

The downside was that she wasn't here.

Jaune was away from his family. The only people to give him company was his friends.

Although… that's a major problem for Jaune.

His friends don't even know the real him.

Granted his is socially awkward, but he doesn't usually fumble upon his words. He puts on a bravado attitude, although he has to make a dork of himself as a way to fool people into thinking he was a dork. Which he personally felt he is. He also is an excellent fighter, but he has to put up an act and get his butt kicked.

All for the sake of keeping suspicion off himself.

It's funny… when people hear the family name D'arc, they'd wet their pants and/or head for the hills, but they found no connection between the names Arc and D'arc? It's just one letter off, plus some of the history of the 'Arc' family still has some holes in them.

How did people not find the connection like Glynda Goodwitch, Ruby's uncle Qrow, and Ironwood? Ozpin knows but that's because he and his father were friends. Or something like that.

Everyone only knew the imaginary persona known as Jaune Arc.

No one knew Jaune D'arc.

He's okay with people like Glynda, Ironwood and Cardin not knowing, but people he cares for like Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and the rest of Team RWBY… he hates playing the part when it comes to them.

Ruby… his first real friend. He hates lying to her. The first real friend and he can't even show her his real self. All he wants is to talk to her right now. She usually knew how to help him out. She knows how to make him smile. In fact she's one of the only three people who genuinely help him out, makes things clear and gets his mind out of the funk. The other two being his own mother and the other being… Pyrrha.

He really hates lying to Pyrrha. He's happy that she has faith in him as a friend and as a leader, but how they grew closer together was through training him to be a great warrior when it's actually useless since he does know how to fight… and do more. He wants her to know the truth about him, but then she'd see him as a total stranger. She felt she knew him better than he knew himself… when that's far from the truth. He still knew himself better than she does and that's not saying much.

Those two are the only real ones he wish he could tell the truth to… but he knew that would only hurt them worse than anything a trained fighter, hunter or Grimm can give.

He can only imagine the others' reactions.

Nora would go crazy over this and question him faster than he could even respond with an 'uh'. Ren would remain silent, but judge him silently with his calm eyes, probably shake his head. Actually Blake would probably do the same. She and Ren were actually sort of birds of a feather, being the silent yet strong type. They should hang more. Weiss… well he wasn't sure, maybe call him a vile cretin for lying to people he dared call his friends. Most likely. Yang would obviously be angry, probably accusing him of playing with everyone's hearts and wanting to blow his head off with a simultaneous hard punch and shotgun blast from her Ember Celica. If that ever happened, he better not accidentally remind her that Ruby was the first person he made friends with at Beacon, or else that'll really piss her off as he mind will play mental gymnastics and convince her that her little sister was they first he used as a plaything.

Honestly he wouldn't blame any of them in accusing him, losing their trust and shunning him. It's a risk to take in his line of work.

It's always lesser of two evils when it came to his life.

Jaune sighed as his mind was a jumble. However when he turned to see that there was one final cookie in his bag, he reached inside and took it out, but instead of eating it, he stared at it. The cookie reminded him of Ruby. She really is too good for him. Although… he guessed that's what made him lucky.

Jaune smiled at the cookie as he imagined it in Ruby's hands. She smiled wide and brightly, take a bite, then cheer at how delicious it is and hug Jaune out of nowhere, at least he hope that she would, and say thank you with that sweet beautiful smile she liked to show.

Jaune put the cookie back in the back, wrapped it tightly in the paper and put it away within his special hoodie. Jaune stood up with his hands in his pockets. Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Jaune jumped off the building and headed to his designated location.

!

Jaune made it to an alley way, stopped in the center and looked down. He pulled out Silver Eye, the light now on orange, held the trigger as the end of the barrel glowed then he released his the trigger, causing a powerful blast of energy to hit the ground below.

Suddenly ten figures dashed towards Jaune. In one fast motion, Jaune parried all their blades with his long one from his armor arm brace, as he then shot two in the head, killing them and jumped back as more came at him. Jaune spun away from one Grimm Reaper as he then blocked a blade with Silver Eye, pushed it away as he shot the reapers other blade that tried to cut him, before stabbing the reaper in the gut and slashing up, causing a lengthy vertical hole to appear in the torso.

Jaune then grabbed the body and threw it at another who tried stabbing Jaune with his blade, only to stab right through the body, then Jaune shot right through the stabbed reapers head, with the bullet going right through the deceased one's head then go through the other one's causing the stabber to die instantly and fall over with the corpse.

Jaune then moved to the side as one tried to stab him, only for the blonde to wrap his right arm around the reapers extended one then grabbed his arm with his other hand and snapped it, causing it to bend the wrong way, before Jaune spun around and threw the reaper towards two other one.

Jaune then shot a blade away, then the reaper tried slashing at him with his other blade, but Jaune spun away and slashed the arm off the reaper, before shooting through the torso multiple times, fast paced. Jaune put away Silver Eye, grabbed the severed arm of the now dead reaper, before flipping away from one that tried to slice him in half with both blades. Jaune spun around and parried two blades with his own one, and stabbed the blade of the severed reaper arm right through the reapers heart, then quickly took Silver Eye back out and shot the Grimm Reaper behind him without facing him, causing him to stumble back as he was shot through his stomach.

Jaune then dashed forward a slammed his shoulder into a charging reapers gut, grabbed him and sent him into another reaper that tried to pincer attack him, only for his partner to get stabbed by twin blades, then Jaune shot multiple shots right through both reapers bodies. Jaune quickly aimed his guy back and shot a leaping reapers leg, making them fall to the ground at Jaune's feet. Jaune pushed away the two dead reapers in his hold in time to parry the blade of the reaper he shot in the stomach before, causing them to stumble back from the force as Jaune then shot the fallen one right through the skull.

Jaune aimed Silver Eye back at the other reaper and took a shot at him, but the reaper moved away in time and spun in the air with both blades extended, causing Jaune to block them with his extended long one. Jaune tried to black and parry the fast blades coming at him.

Hidden in the shadows was another figure that waited for Jaune to come closer, then when he saw his chance, he ran at him, but Jaune knew of the hidden figure, ducking as both reapers tried to slice him only to hit each other's blades, and then Jaune spun up with his blade out, slicing through their bodies.

Jaune stood up straight with his head hanging as the two now dead reapers had fallen over. Jaune then aimed Silver Eye up and shot a bullet into the sky as then a deceased reaper fell to the ground.

Jaune walked over to the center of the alley where he shot his charge shot earlier to find a hole through the floor that led into a base below.

Jaune jumped down as he now faced a hallway filled with lasers, motion detecting mini guns attached onto the walls and those traps that had the floor and ceiling shoot up/down to squish people, same with the walls.

Jaune cracked his neck as he then ran forward, flipping around, vaulting through and maneuvering all throughout the lasers. Once making it pass them, he made a mad dash as the wall mini-guns shot at him, but Jaune took out Silver Eye and shot at all of them with fast shots that hit them dead on inside, causing them to malfunction. Once done, Jaune then surrounded himself in aura, increasing him speed as he dashed right through the slamming wall/ceiling and floor colliding traps.

He was closing in on a metal door, although he was about to be squished by the floor and ceiling. Jaune quickly jumped into the air as he then pulled Silver Eye's trigger, shooting a powerful shot that sent him flying straight towards the metal door, managing to avoid the trap intended to crush him.

Jaune rolled against the floor, but then immediately stood up with Silver Eye put away and pulled on his hoodie a bit as he walked towards the metal door and walked right through them.

"Nailed it. Just like Yang." Jaune said with a smirk as he dusted his hoodie a bit, but then his eyes widened as he saw a whole room filled with armored Grimm Reapers with all types of guns in hand. "Aw man." Jaune said with a frown.

!

In a room were weapons, blueprints, files, etc.

Two guards were looking over the some plans, but then one was taken away in the blink of an eye. The other guard looked around for his colleague only to notice that the room had now become dark.

"Uh… Jenko?" The guard called out. Before he could take out his weapon, he was pulled to the ground by the throat as an arm was wrapped around his throat while a hand was over his mouth and nose. Trying to get free of the hold, his neck had suddenly been snapped.

Jaune pulled the guy into the shadows and went over to the plans. Taking pictures of everything he saw, Jaune examined through them all to find something to keep. Jaune looked around, moving things lightly. He didn't really see anything of interest, or at least interest to keep personally, but then he looked up towards the paintings of history.

That's when he noticed something at the top, atop of a beam. Jaune easily climbed his way up to the beam to find a black case. Jaune stood on the beam, picking up the case, noticing a lock was keeping it closed. Jaune took out Silver Eye as he turned it for the back of the handle to face him to reveal another dial. Turning it, the light on the gun went from yellow to green. He aimed it at the lock, he pulled the trigger as a bullet shot out, destroying the lock silently. Jaune put Silver Eye away and opened the case to reveal a book. Jaune took it out and opened the book to find some interesting stuff written inside. He saw things written about Grimm, about the old times before the Four Kingdoms and… the Silver Eyes?

"Silver Eyes?" Jaune whispered to himself. He flipped through more of the pages, only to see something that shocked him. "Grimm King?" Jaune questioned with shock.

Jaune then sensed something behind him, to turn, only to have a horn shoot a loud high frequency that rumbled his ears to the point of making him deaf causing Jaune to scream as he fell down to the ground, where a Grimm Reaper with a spear stabbed up to kill Jaune, but he focused aura to his feet as he flipper and had his toes land on the tip of the spear as he then bounced off them, flipping back until he landed safely onto the floor.

"Well that was a waste." The Grimm Reaper with the spear said as he looked down to his weapon. He was tall and seemed to be muscular under his cloak.

Jaune looked to find four Grimm Reapers staring at him, but they all were different than the ones he's faced so far.

The one with the spear had a grey cloak with his hood being black and over his head and his cloak had black flame designs on both sides, going from the bottom of the cloak to his armpit and then same flame designs on his sleeves with a black line going from his shoulder down to the flames. The bottom of his cloak was parted halfway to reveal his black pants and boots that stopped to his knees.

The three behind him wore different cloaks as well.

One was around his height, wearing a cloak of cobalt blue with a dark blue hood over their head. The Grimm Reaper had a silver chain dangling from within the left sleeve with their cloak having a silver zipper that kept it closed.

Another one was a large fellow. Like Freaking Huge! He was about an estimate of about 216 centimeters. That's seven foot one inch. And he is wide and thick like a wall. He wore a yellow cloak with an orange hood over his head.

There was one man in the center with a unique cloak. It was midnight black with thick wide gold lining at the end of his sleeves with dirty yellow squares within the lining. Golden chains stitched to the sleeves, some of the chains hanging off his sleeves. The bottom of his cloak having the same lining as the ones at the ends of his sleeves. Same golden lining going from the bottom all the way to the collar. Like the others his hood was over his head and had the gold lining at the edge of it.

Suddenly someone leaped down from the ceiling. Most likely the person who blew that horn in his face. That person wore a white cloak that had light grey flame designs across the sides of their cloak, kind of like the flames you find on those luchador masks, along with across the sleeves of their cloak and the edges of their hood.

"You could have just shot him." The grey with black cloaked Grimm Reaper said to the white cloaked one who just shrugged.

"Jaune D'arc… am I right?" The black with gold cloaked Grimm Reaper spoke.

"Depends." Jaune said with dull eyes but was still on guard despite his now lax appearance.

"I am the leader of the Grimm Reapers." He spoke.

"Okay, now I know you intend to have me buried here." Jaune said.

"In pieces too." The grey with black cloaked being spoke.

"Everything I saw… the reason you guys are helping the Grimm still is a big fat question mark. Honestly I don't see why people even consider working with those things." Jaune said.

"It's not the creatures we wish to work with, but who created them." The leader said.

"Grimm King." Jaune said.

"So you have the book." The leader spoke. "Pennywise." The leader spoke as he and the others turned, except for the yellow with orange cloaked Grimm Reaper. "Have fun." The leader said patting the arm of the cloaked being as he and the others left, leaving the yellow with orange cloaked Grimm Reaper alone with Jaune.

"Pennywise? What kind of name is that? Sounds like the kind you'd hear in cheap, old school bad-" Suddenly two chainsaws shot from the sleeves of the hulking behemoth as he then slammed both chainsaws together causing sparks as they grinded against one another before Pennywise leaned back and burst with laughter. Jaune stared at Pennywise with wide shocked, frightened eyes. "That it's so good movies." Jaune said with a nervous toothy grin and twin thumbs up.

!

Two armored Grimm Reapers were standing outside an armored door. They wore grey torso armor and braces on their arms and legs with black cloaks over their heads. They stood still on duty, ready for anything.

"So… we signed up to change the world with these Grimm. They never really gave me the specifics on how we're going to change everything with these guys." One of them spoke.

"Well, with the Grimm we're intending on cleansing the world. Giving it a new clean slate." The other, with a deeper voice, spoke.

"We're not going to… you know… to the human race?"

"No, no, we're not going to have everyone killed. We intend to control the Grimm, but in order to do that we need to accomplish one specific goal first. Then we can overthrow all those governments with despicable leaders and exterminate the true sinners of the world. The Grimm Reapers will take over from there." The deeper voiced one explained.

"Cool, but how will the Grimm be controlled? Will it be like what they do with bees?" The other one asked.

"Hive mind? Actually yes. The Grimm originally didn't act this way. They worked like a hive mind, obeying their creator without hesitation. Although thanks to so good doers that connection was severed and now all the Grimm live without a proper consciousness, or at least most of them, all they do now is eat, treat life like cattle, take whatever they want like the world is now theirs; that kind of stuff."

"Kind of sounds like normal society."

The two then laughed as if that phrase was funny.

"So anyway, this hive mind stuff-" The one with the less higher voice was then interrupted as Jaune burst through the door behind them as he ran and screamed. "What the-?" The two then heard the sounds of chainsaws making them gulp. "Oh no."

"Move!" The deeper voice one shouted as they both ran and jumped away as Pennywise burst through the doors, sending them off their hinges as he chased Jaune.

The two reapers slowly stood up as they watched the very large reaper chase after the black hooded teen.

"So~… should we do something?" The one with the not deep voice said.

"I don't know. I mean this place is going to get destroyed anyway. You know how he is."

"So we should leave, right?"

"Yeah. Better than being buried alive." The deeper voice one said as they started to leave.

"So~... wanna get something to eat then?"

"I'm gamed."

!

Jaune ran into a new room and decided to hide while he had the time. Climbing up to the beams, Jaune used the shadows in the above to his advantage as he hid his presence right when Pennywise burst into the room.

Pennywise looked around to find any sign of Jaune, but there was no sign of him. Jaune stayed quiet as he observed the homicidal maniac. Jaune made sure to keep attentive on Pennywise's movements. Pennywise looked around as tried to find any trace of Jaune. Jaune watched as he stopped by a steel pillar. Jaune's eyes narrowed as he had an idea what was going to happen next.

'Oh, he isn't.'

Suddenly Pennywise's twin chainsaws cross sliced the pillar in half, then he went for more in the room, slicing them apart. The place was shaking as then steel beams came down. The whole place was becoming unstable.

'He's a maniac. No shock there.' Jaune thought as he then reached into a pouch.

Pennywise ran at another pillar, but then a cable came and wrapped around one of his arms as it then pulled, keeping one arm away and him from moving near the next pillar. Jaune jumped down, standing across from Pennywise and then charged forward with his hidden long blade extended and then stabbed him right in the stomach; he would have went for the heart, but Pennywise was too tall and with one chainsaw arm still free, it would be too risky. Jaune sliced up and then jumped away before the other chainsaw sliced him in two. Maybe he would have had time to stab him straight in the heart.

Pennywise growled a bit as he pulled on the strong cable to free himself, but he heard jingling making him look down to find numerous unique grenades latched onto his robe. After getting a good distance away, Jaune pulled out Silver Eye and shot one of the grenades, causing Pennywise to explode into a ball of fire. Jaune covered his eyes with his arm to protect them from shrapnel. Jaune lowered his arm to see a large flame where Pennywise stood.

Jaune put Silver Eye away and retracted his long blade as he stared at the fire. However his eyes widened with horror as he saw a figure walk out of the fire.

There stood Pennywise, exposed.

Pennywise was large, wide and super muscular. His only wardrobe were dark brown combat boots, burnt sienna pants with suspenders tied to them that stretched all the way towards and over his shoulders and back down to the back of his pants. Two things really caught his attention. One being that his face, which was long, was covered in clown makeup. His face was white, with his lips red and his eyelids and under his eyes were covered in black makeup, and of course no clown would be complete without a big red round nose. His hair was orange with it starting from his neck to halfway up his head (kind of like Sweet Tooth A.K.A Needles Kane, specifically from Twisted Metal: Head On) with a tuft of hair at the top of his head, being the only hair on his bald top.

The other thing that was dreadfully caught his attention… well now he knew that he wasn't exactly 'holding' the chainsaws.

Apparently instead of hands, his chainsaws were their substitute with the ends having multiple barrels, meaning his hands were chainsaw Gatling guns.

Pennywise is definitely an intimidating figure.

Pennywise looked to Jaune and grinned, reveling jagged teeth, similar to Great White teeth, if they could properly grin.

Yep… intimidating as all hell.

Pennywise gave a hard yank with his right arm, managing to pull the cable with his strength, pulling a steel beam out from the ceiling and fly towards Jaune, who sidestepped away from it.

'Oh shit.' Jaune thought with wide worried eyes.

Pennywise cut the cable off with his other chainsaw, then he roared as he ran after Jaune. Jaune rolled away, avoiding getting sliced up by the chainsaws, but when done rolling, Jaune looked to see Pennywise cut apart another steel pillar, before turning to Jaune with a grin and chuckling sadistically.

Jaune's eyes widened with new fear as then Pennywise aimed his chainsaws at him with the noise of his Gatling guns readying to fire. Jaune made a break for it as Pennywise started sending countless bullets. Jaune sprinted away, trying to find a place to hide, but the bullets were literally flying everywhere. It seemed that Pennywise didn't care if he was properly aiming for Jaune, he carelessly shot everything for the hell of it.

The whole place was shaking as beams and parts of the ceiling were coming down.

'He's a mad man! He doesn't care to properly aim for me. Then again with the damage he's doing, I'm going to be buried alive with him, so it doesn't really matter.' Jaune thought. Jaune aimed his brace up as he shot a cable to the ceiling, then started going towards the ceiling, where he landed on a beam; it shook, but Jaune controlled his balance and used his aura to lighten his weight as he was able to keep the beam from falling apart. Thank you training… and high aura.

Pennywise then started shooting the ceiling, causing hell as things started to fall apart. Jaune jumped from beam to beam as they started falling along with parts of the ceiling. As Jaune jumped to another, he got hit in the arm by some bullets. Jaune landed on a beam and held his arm as it bled; apparently the bullets went right through his right arm, tearing through the tissue and muscles, hell some of his bones probably had gotten grazed. Jaune concentrated the flow of his aura to heal his wounds, but after succeeding he felt his muscles, tissue and nerves vibrate, an effect caused by the bullets.

Jaune immediately knew they were a special kind that consistently vibrate which with their speed, power and tech behind them, can go right through anything; from the hardest metal to the densest of Grimm. Truly a dangerous of ammunition, especially coming from Gatling guns, mixing that with large long twin chainsaws… oh he is screwed.

A powerful maniac with a unique and deadly weapon, causing the whole base to break apart. Jaune was cornered.

'Think D'arc. What would dad do?' Jaune thought as he tried thinking things over, trying to keep his heart and breathing rate at a calm pace. Suddenly Jaune smelled something familiar.

Gas.

Jaune looked down to see that Pennywise had caused barrels filled with gasoline were punctured with the liquid flowing down to the floor. Jaune managed to notice what room they were in. he saw gas tanks and barrels, boxes and cartridges filled with dust and dust ammo.

This was the room where they kept all their ammunition and fuel.

Advantage acknowledged.

Pennywise saw Jaune and fired at him. Jaune leaned back only to get shot right through the shoulder.

'Monty dammit!' Jaune mentally cursed as he held his shoulder. Jaune jumped off the beam as he then landed on a beam over Pennywise, taking out Silver Eye and commit a shoot and run, by that exactly Jaune was running across the beam, shooting down into it while he ran; luckily, or unluckily in whichever way you look at it, Pennywise was assisting him by shooting at the steel beam above.

Jaune jumped off it as it fell onto Pennywise, but the dual mounted wielding clown cut the steel piece in half. Pennywise turned towards the door to see Jaune, trying to do something with Silver Eye. Pennywise charged at him at full speed, ready to cut him up.

Jaune turned the dial on Silver Eye to change the light from yellow to orange. Jaune glared up at Pennywise as the clown came right at him. Jaune aimed forward with both hands gripping Silver Eye, waiting until Pennywise was right in front of him.

Everything was in slow motion.

Pennywise was in front of Jaune, ready to cut him up with his dual chainsaws, but Jaune's finger was already pulling the trigger. The end of the gun glowed orange as a light illuminated from the barrel. Pennywise noticed the glowing too late as he felt extreme heat coming off it.

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he spoke his next word.

"Overdrive."

Jaune shot a large blast of energy straight at Pennywise, completely engulfing him in orange energy as the clown was sent rocketing back straight into the ammunition and gas, with Pennywise yelling all the way back (I kind of think of a Flippy kind of yell, you know from Happy Tree Friends?)

Jaune immediately ran out the door as suddenly the whole place ignited, as an earth shaking explosion happened, with the force of the explosion sending Jaune flying far.

Jaune slammed into the floor, groaning in pain as now the whole building shook. Jaune endured the pain as he stood up and made a break for it.

!

In the middle of the streets, a new hole appeared in the middle of the road via a blast. Jaune climbed out of the hole as the base below caved in. Jaune rolled onto his back as he sighed and looked into the sky. Jaune was calmly breathing as he felt pain all over his body. Thank goodness for aura. His wounds had healed, but his muscles still ached, plus he still felt the inner structure of his body vibrate.

Jaune reached into his hoodie to take out the camera, checking its condition and seeing if the pictures he had taken weren't lost in any way. It was still okay. Thank goodness. Jaune put it back inside his hoodie and continued to lay there, staring up into the night sky.

He started to think of his life at Beacon, more importantly, his friends. Hell does he even have the right to call them that since he's been keeping his real life and self a secret? If they could see what he did for a living, they'd be shocked, angry of all the lies, but amazed at what he did; he knew that.

It's funny. Despite all the work they gave at Beacon, the homework, classwork, combat training and the food fight wars between RWBY and JNPR, that always felt easy compared to this crap. Although listening to Professor Port's long and boring stories, along with keeping up Doctor Oobleck and staying on your toes around Headmistress Goodwitch were very challenging. Probably on equal ground with his night missions. Well maybe not in what he just experience… then again Miss Goodwitch can be scarier than a seven foot large muscular clown with two chainsaw Gatling guns for hands. He assumed.

Light then blinded half of Jaune's face making him turn to see a truck ready to hit him.

"Oh shit!" Jaune shot a cable from his arm brace and was sent flying off the road before the truck ran him over. Jaune hanged from a light post, sporting a dull look on his face.

Jaune retracted his cable and fell onto the ground, feet first. Jaune patted away the dirt from his clothes. Now he's got to clean some blood out from his hoodie and gloves, along with sewing the new holes up. Jaune remembered something else. Jaune reached inside his hoodie and took out the book he found earlier. Jaune stared at it, surprised by the history inside it. Opening it, he scanned through it and noticed something that took his breath away. His eyes widened as he stared at a certain name in the book.

His name. Or more precisely, the name of his ancestor.

'Jaune D'arc… the first. This book actually has data on my ancestor. The first in the lineage.' Jaune thought with wide eyes. He was tempted to read further, but closing his eyes, he closed the book as he put it away.

Seeing as he had no more leads on anything relating to the Grimm Reapers, he decided to call it a day. Jaune started heading back to Beacon to get some sleep, but suddenly he felt his scroll vibrate. Reaching into his pocket, Jaune took out his scroll, checked who it was, thankfully not being one of his teammates or other friends noticing he was gone. It was an unknown number, so it most likely was one of his family members.

"Hello." Jaune answered.

" _Moshi, moshi little brother."_

"Sup Jenna." Jaune greeted his older sister.

" _So, I was traveling around the city to find some things and-"_

"Wait, you're in Vale?" Jaune questioned with shock.

" _Just wanted to make sure my little brother wasn't causing 'too' much havoc."_

"And by that, you were worried about me. So which direction are you in?" Jaune spoke.

" _Boom, headshot. You really need to keep attention to your back."_ Jenna said playfully.

"Now how is that possible when dealing with a sniper? It's not like you're right behind me or in the exact same area." Jaune said.

" _Excuses~."_ Jenna chimed.

"Well thanks for fooling around with me, bye bye." Jaune said.

" _Wait Jaune! Wait! I called you for something else."_

"What is it?"

" _I saw Grimm Reapers stealing from 'From Dust Till Dawn'. Since this is your watch, I'm texting you the coordinates."_ Jenna said before hanging up. Jaune looked to his scroll with blinking eyes before the coordinates popped up on his scroll.

"The advantages of having nosy sisters." Jaune said with a smirk and shaking his head, then his scroll vibrated as he answered once more.

" _I heard that."_

"No you didn't." Jaune said with half lidded eyes.

" _Well I read your lips."_ Jenna said before hanging up once again.

Jaune sighed as he pocketed his scroll and head for From Dust Till Dawn.

!

Jaune traveled from roof to roof, seeing as it was easier for him. Jaune landed onto the roof of a building, where he saw the Grimm Reapers loading dust into a few police trucks.

Smart move. Jaune had to give the Grimm Reapers some credit; no one would suspect police trucks transporting stolen dust.

Jaune's scroll vibrated, so he answered.

" _From what I can see, they been here for about five minutes. The cameras and security measures were disabled before the members had knocked the owner and customers inside unconscious with chloroform. They're a quick bunch. I'd take them out, but I'd figure this would be the perfect chance for you to follow them back to their base."_ Jenna informed.

"How many bases do these guys have?" Jaune questioned.

" _I dunno."_ Jenna said before hanging up.

Jaune made his way down as he snuck closer to the group.

"We better hurry. From what the reports said, we have to be on our toes since one of the D'arcs are out causing trouble for us tonight." A Grimm Reaper said.

"I hate those D'arcs. Where did they even come from?" An armored Grimm Reaper spoke.

Jaune stayed silent. Once they finished loading the trucks, they all got inside and were about to leave. Making a mad dash, Jaune managed to slide under one of the trucks and grabbed onto the bottom of the truck right before they started driving away.

Far away from the heist, a blond girl with her hair tied with a braided tail watched the scene through a sniper scope.

"Shine on you Crazy Diamond." Jenna said with a smile.

!

The trucks had been travelling for a while and now they're heading towards a bridge, but suddenly a large hatch big enough for the trucks opened up from the road before the bridge as the trucks went down in it and when the last had entered, the hatch closed up. Jaune continued to ride from underneath the truck, preparing for whatever he was to stumble upon.

After a while of traveling, the trucks came into a large room. Filing in single order, they came to a complete stop.

"Inspection." A Grimm Reaper said as he and a group inspected the trucks. They checked inside, atop and below each one. Once they were done, they started hauling out the stolen dust.

Jaune had immediately released his hold on the truck and ran for a hiding spot. Hiding within the shadows, Jaune watched the Grimm Reapers taking away the dust, once done the trucks drove off into a different room. Jaune followed the Grimm taking away the dust.

Following them in numerous room, dodging being spotted by other Grimm Reapers. They were apparently stored in a separate room filled completely with stolen dust cargo. Jaune took pictures of all the cargo and the Grimm reapers. Deciding to get closer, Jaune accidentally kicked a box causing two Grimm Reapers to turn. Jaune quickly ran deeper into the shadows, but the Reapers came over to check if there was any intruders had followed them.

Jaune ran out of the room without being noticed.

"Hey, I just saw something." A voice spoke.

Jaune ran as fast as he could as he heard footsteps following. Jaune immediately ran into a room, but when he entered it… he found something completely shocking.

Inside he found a room filled with Grimm in steel bar and glass cages. Jaune stared at them all with pure shock. Beowolves, Ursai (I figured that would be the plural for those demon bears), Boarbatusks, hell they even had Nevermores and Goliaths. Majors and Alphas were in the room as well.

Now the Grimm Reapers have reached a new level of dangerous.

Hell there are even Grimm he had never seen before, like one that looked like a tall anthropomorphic frill lizard, large spiders, hell there were even sharks. Grimm sharks!

Suddenly Jaune jumped as a Beringel behind a glass cage roared and slammed its fists against the hard glass. Jaune stared at it with shocked eyes before glaring at them. These monsters have to be destroyed.

Jaune heard footsteps so he jumped on a few of the cages and made his way up to the ceiling, stabbing his long blade into the wall as he was hidden in the shadows.

Two armored Grimm Reapers with plasma rifles came inside, with one jumping from shock at the caged Beringel roaring at them.

"We really got to move this guy. Maybe with the Furcifer." The armored Grimm Reaper who got scared said pointing to a large Chameleon Grimm that immediately vanished after being gestured to.

'Holy shit.' Jaune thought in shock, worry and amazement at the new Grimm.

"Better take that up with the one who runs this part of the operation." The other armored Grimm Reaper said.

"One of the thirteen in the inner circle? I'm not brave enough to talk to them. I mean they got that cut loving bladed maniac and the clown as two of them. I don't want to meet with the others."

"Then shut up about the Beringel." The two then inspected the entire place, but found nothing. "Let's just go. Whatever I saw is long gone now."

"We should at least report to someone. Anyone or anything running here is something to be concerned about."

The two then left the room. Jaune waited for about a minute before jumping down. He looked around the room as the Grimm roared and made noise at the intruder. Jaune glared at all of them with distain.

They all have to be destroyed.

'They have enough here to take over the city.' Jaune thought.

Jaune left the room and decided to search deeper in the base to find anything that could be of use. As he walked through a hall, he heard different footsteps. Slowing down his pace, his footsteps keeping quiet, he hugged the wall at the end of the hallway and leaned his head to find a Grimm Reaper in silver armor.

'He's different from the others. He must be a higher up.' Jaune watched the Grimm Reaper walk down the hall where Grimm Reaper wearing a grey hooded cloak with numerous silver zippers all over his cloak came out from a door.

"Doctor. I'm surprised to see you here." The silver armored Reaper said.

"I came to see if I could make more room for our collection by creating a new room in this place." The Reaper known as Doctor said.

"Aren't we supposed to avoid any kind of treatment and word play of our comrades being considered items?" The silver armored Reaper said.

"Yes, yes, Tibias does get miffed whenever I say such things. Just a slip of the tongue." Doctor said.

"Allow me to escort you out. I've heard that there might be an intruder in the base. Everyone's on watch."

"I can handle things myself." Doctor said.

"Still, two is better than one." The silver armored Grimm Reaper said.

"True. I do like that philosophy." Doctor said as the two then walked away.

Jaune waited for them to leave the hallway. Staying still, Jaune's eyes narrowed as he then extended his left hand to the side and extended his long blade from his arm brace as it stabbed right through the face of a Grimm Reapers who tried to sneak on him.

Jaune took the body with him into the room Doctor had left out of, hiding the corpse in the shadows as he then found numerous blueprints in it. He took pictures of everything that had interest. Finding the blueprints of the facility and apparently the tunnel underneath the bridge took them to a secret garage of a tall building in Vale. Apparently it was under the guise of a book trade industry. Smart move. Jaune memorized it as he found a core of powerful energy in the building. It apparently builds up so much energy that it kind of works like a small nuclear reactor. If it's severely damaged in any way, the core with go off, taking the entire base with it.

The problem was that it was higher up in the building.

Good… more trekking in the Grimm Reaper infested base.

!

'Dammit!'

Jaune was running as he was spotted by a few armored Grimm Reapers. All this because there was a puddle of water in the middle of the hallway.

Jaune was dodging bullets, by either ducking, jumping off walls; the usual dodging methods.

Thanks to Jaune's memory, he realized the door to the core was near. Making a mad dash for the door, he burst right, slammed it shut and hid.

The Reapers burst right through the door and immediately started looking for him. Jaune kept to the shadows as he then noticed the core in the center of the room. It was a long mechanical machine with a glass casing in the center that had a sphere of pure energy inside it.

"This is unit sixteen. We have cornered the intruder in the center of the core room. Requesting back up." One of the armored Grimm said to a communicator.

" _Understood."_

Jaune decided to take a shot in the dark by pulling out Silver Eye and taking a shot at the glass casing, but his bullet bounced off it.

"He's there!" One shouted as they all opened fire at Jaune

Jaune ran out of the shadows and continued to dodge the bullets. The core was sturdy, but he could see that the bullet did leave a crack. It was strong then since Silver Eye's bullets were far stronger than the average ammunition for weapons. Immediately coming up with an idea, Jaune ran out the door.

"He's booking it!"

Jaune actually had been holding the trigger of Silver Eye to charge up his shot as he ran up to the wall across from the door, bounced off it, flipped in the air so his feet were facing the door, aimed Silver Eye behind him, released the trigger as he was rocketed by the force, sending him slamming into the door, breaking them off the hinges as he then rode on one of them, shocking the Reapers, as he then slid across the floor, using the door as a sled. Jaune had quickly dialed Silver Eye up to the orange light and aimed at the core.

"Overdrive."

Jaune shot a large blast of energy at the core, destroying it as it then exploded.

Jaune was sent flying out the window from the force, using his aura to heal himself of the cut wounds from meeting the glass head on. He was at least lucky that the door acted as his shield to protect him from the blast.

Jaune was sent flying out the tall building with a small scream as the whole place started to ignite. Jaune sky dived down as he covered himself in much of his aura as he then slammed into the roof of a building.

Jaune groaned as dust from impact covered him for a few moments before fading away. Sad thing Jaune learned about aura is that despite healing injuries, it does not numb the pain. Jaune got up from the spot, patting away the dust from impact. He then turned to see the building burning as it then started to collapse.

Jaune remained stoic as he watched the building become a burning pile of debris.

"Suck on it." Jaune said.

Jaune then walked over the edge as he sat against the small wall at the edge. He took out Silver Eye and turned it over to find the light went dark.

'That was my last Overdrive. I really got to upgrade it to three.' Jaune thought before putting it away. Jaune leaned back with his eyes closed, took a deep breath in through his nose and calmly exhaled out his mouth. 'Been a long night.' Jaune thought as he stayed still, deciding to take a break before returning to Beacon.

It's too bad Jaune doesn't show his real skills at Beacon. He'd be up there, no doubt knocking Cardin down the ladder as one of the strongest. Letting that dick bully him to drive off suspicion was one of the worst things he has ever done to keep his cover as a dorky, no so strong hunter in training.

At least he had friends watching his back, even if he had to push them away.

Pyrrha, Ruby, the others. The first two really helped him. Well… maybe not helped per say seeing as he could take care of himself and had everything under control, even during the Ursa Major attack, but he really appreciated them for being there for him, for not giving up on him.

Ruby was there to listen to him, give him advice. She is a true friend. His first real friend. He really needs to hang out with her more.

Pyrrha. What could he not say about her? She was always there for him. He was glad to have her in his life, especially since she did awaken his aura. His whole life he survived without aura, but Pyrrha awakened it. Originally Jaune was a late bloomer like his mother, so he was really happy that Pyrrha had awaken in aura for him. He was and is truly grateful to her.

Jaune looked to his hand as he sent his golden aura to it making it glow gold. He then took out his bag from earlier and pulled out the cookie, which surprisingly survived all the hell from tonight, staring at it.

Looking at the both of them, Jaune sighed as they reminded him of Ruby and Pyrrha.

'I really want them to know the truth about me.' Jaune thought as he put away the cooking and ceased flowing his aura into his hand. 'At the same time, I don't want them to.' Jaune looked to the side, remaining silent as he relax for a little while longer. Suddenly the sound of a helicopter invaded his ears. Jaune looked up in time to find a helicopter over the building he was on, but he saw it with missiles and guns attached and the pilot was a silver armored Grimm Reaper with a regular armored Grimm Reaper sitting beside him. 'Oh you've got to be shitting me.' Jaune thought with wide eyes.

"Target confirmed." The silver armored Reaper spoke.

The helicopter then fired a missile at Jaune.

"Oh living crap!" Jaune shouted as he made a break for it. He managed to get away from the missile, but the blast sent him flying. Jaune fell to the floor, but he immediately got back up as he quickly ran to the edge while the helicopter's guns fired at him.

Jaune jumped onto the small wall on the edge and jumped off the roof and onto another one. Jaune now was running from roof to room, trying to outrun the bullets and missiles the helicopter was firing.

The armored Grimm Reaper that wasn't piloting the helicopter, leaned out the window with a sniper rifle, aimed it at Jaune and fire. Jaune went for a roll to dodge it, but he got hit in the leg, making him stumble, but he quickly got up and jumped off the edge of the building as missiles were fired his way. Sadly the missiles hit the edge and exploded, sending Jaune flying towards another roof, as he was hit with debris from the explosion.

Jaune groaned as he laid on the gravel below him. He tried getting up, but he heard the missiles fired once more. He turned to see them rocketing towards them.

Jaune's eyes were wide as his heart suddenly stopped.

Was this it? Is this how Jaune D'arc was going to go out? He was still too young. He hadn't accomplished what he wanted.

He didn't become an official huntsman. He never went on a date with a girl. He never got to kill a hundred Grimm in one night. He never got to be in a tournament. He'll never get the chance to grow up, get married and start a family of his very own. All his hopes for the future, terminated after tonight.

No.

He refused to believe this is the end. He refused to believe this was his fate. He refused to die a virgin!

"I NEED MORE TIME!" Jaune screamed as his entire body glowed gold. Jaune's eyes were closed as he waited for his untimely demise.

…

…

…

Any second now.

…

…

…

What the hell?

Jaune opened his eyes to find that the missiles were floating in midair. Jaune blinked his eyes as he managed to stand up. He noticed that they weren't floating. They were frozen. Jaune looked up at the helicopter to see it was frozen too. Jaune blinked his eyes in surprise. He looked to the missiles in front of him and tapped them.

They weren't even reacting.

Jaune then noticed that he wasn't even feeling the wind.

What was going on?

Did… did time… stop?

Jaune couldn't believe it, but right now his only concern was booking it. Jaune ran away in time as then time resumed and the missiles made impact against the roof, exploding, but Jaune was safe.

"What the?" The silver armored Grimm Reaper questioned as he noticed Jaune was on the other side of the roof.

"Dude, how did he get over there?" The other armored Grimm Reaper questioned.

"Don't know. Just shoot him." The silver armored Grimm Reaper ordered. The other armored Grimm Reaper leaned out the window with his sniper rifle, only for Jaune to deliver a head shot. "Ah shit." The silver armored Reaper cured as his deceased comrade hanged over the window. Kicking the corpse out, he fired more missiles at Jaune.

Jaune's heart stopped as his instincts kicked in. his body glowed gold as time had stopped once more. Jaune blinked in surprise as he looked down at his hands to see his golden aura.

"Is this… my semblance?" Jaune questioned as he stared at his hands. Jaune was so busy thinking over the revelation, time resume, causing Jaune to look at the incoming missiles in shock, before jumping away as they made impact and exploded, sending Jaune off the edge and down onto the streets. Jaune laid there, groaning in pain as he felt great pain in his legs. Jaune turned and held his legs as his aura tried healing them, but he felt that he used much of it. 'Look like stopping time takes a lot out of a guy. No shit there.' Jaune thought as he held his leg to ease the pain.

The helicopter flew over him as the pilot readied to fire more rockets at him.

'Okay Jaune, whatever you did, you can do it. Just summon some aura.' Jaune's aura glowed gold. 'Wait for it.' Jaune narrowed his eyes at the helicopter.

"Target… terminated." The silver armored Grimm Reaper said before pressing the button to send the missiles flying.

"TIME IS FROZEN!" Jaune screamed as then time had stopped as the rockets started to come out of the helicopter, but part of them still remained in. 'Got to make this quick.' Jaune thought as he pulled out Silver Eye, putting the dial to yellow and then shot multiple bullets at the missiles, hitting each one. Jaune wasn't sure if this guaranteed victory, but in the state he's in he doesn't have much of a choice. 'I'll let luck decide.' Jaune thought as he glared at the helicopter. "Time… resumes." Jaune said as then time flowed once more.

All the missiles immediately exploded, damaging the helicopter and setting it ablaze. The helicopter went down, crashing into the streets. Jaune panted as he stared at the wreck, but it was not over yet. Finding strength within, Jaune slowly stood up as he then headed towards the crash site to finish the job.

The silver armored Grimm Reaper managed to climb out of the helicopter, but he was bleeding pretty badly. Getting out, he fell to his knees as he panted in pain. He then looked up to find his target walking towards him. The armored Reaper aimed his rifle at Jaune and fired, but somehow Jaune dodge them faster than the eye could detect and at the same time the Grimm Reaper was screaming as there were now bullet holes through his body. He fell down against the helicopter, lying against it as he panted in pain. His vision was getting blurry. He was bleeding out. His rate of breathing was slowing down.

The last thing he saw was Jaune in front of him, staring at him, before he aimed Silver Eye at him and shot him directly through the head.

It was over.

Jaune was now the last man standing.

He had a long night. He killed many. No doubt no going to cost the city a fortune in property damage. He is badly injured. He needed rest.

Jaune reached into his hood and took out his bag, opened it and found that the cookie was still safe.

"That's the important thing." Jaune said with a tired smile.

!

The two armored Grimm Reapers from before that guarded one of their bases doors before the intruder and Pennywise burst through were now sitting in a small café.

One was enjoying a nice chicken sandwich with a soda, while the other was having some scones and coffee.

"So… you think they'll be pissed that we left our post?" The lighter voiced of the two, having the chicken sandwich, asked his partner.

"Nah. Knowing Pennywise that base isn't even standing anymore. They'll just let us continue working. A living Reaper is important to the cause no matter what." The deeper voice of the two said as he enjoyed his scones.

"So what do you think of that intruder?" The lighter voiced one asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"Dead. No doubt about it." The deeper voiced one said nonchalantly.

Jaune was walking by the café when he noticed two Grimm Reapers in full uniform inside enjoying a meal. They didn't even bother taking off their hoods. Jaune decided against anymore conflict. Those two were just enjoying a meal, not causing any trouble at all. The clerk inside seemed at fine, except for stealing glances at the two, but who could blame him? Jaune just shrugged and walked away.

!

Jaune made it back to Beacon. He climbed the tower and put away his gear. Now in his underwear, bag with cookie in hand, he made his way back to his dorm's window. He silently creeped in and looked around to find his teammates were still asleep.

Only an hour until they all had to get up. That didn't worry Jaune. He was trained to have a total of forty minutes of sleep and feel completely rejuvenated once awoken.

Jaune made his way to his bed, hid his bag under his bed so Nora would take it from the drawer beside his bed, went under the covers and went to sleep.

!

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! It's morning!" Nora shouted with maximum energy as she jumped onto everyone's bed before running into the bathroom as they all groaned and got out of bed.

Jaune yawned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, Jaune… why are you in your underwear?" Ren questioned.

Jaune looked down to see that he was indeed still in his underwear. Looks like he forgot to put on his onesie last night.

"I was… hot last night." Jaune said as he focused the blood to rush to his cheeks to make himself blush as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm surprised by your development." Ren said gesturing to Jaune's slim muscular form.

"Well you know, Pyrrha and her training really helps." Jaune said with a grin and rolling his left shoulder.

"I bet." Ren said.

Nora then ran out the bathroom all dressed for the day.

"Okay done! Bathroom's free!" Nora said with a grin before running into the kitchen.

"You wanna go in?" Jaune asked Ren.

"After you." Ren replied.

"Thanks man." Jaune said as he got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom.

!

Teams RWBY and JNPR, or NPR at the moment, were sitting down and enjoying their lunch.

"Where's Jaune?" Ruby asked. Jaune then came and sat down across from Ruby.

"Here he is!" Nora said with a grin pointing to Jaune. She then noticed the bag in his hand. "Oh~, what's in the bag?" Nora asked with new found curiosity.

"Here." Jaune said giving the back to Ruby.

"Oh. Thanks." Ruby said as she then opened the bag and took out a cookie. Ruby smiled and took a bite as then her eyes widened causing everyone to look at her. Ruby then at the cookie whole as she moaned with pure delight as she held her cheeks. "Oh my gosh, this is almost as good as mom's!" Ruby cheered as she then used her semblance to go around the table and tackle Jaune into a hug, making him fall down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby repeated over and over again.

"No problem." Jaune said with a smirk.

"Must. Have. More!" Ruby said as she looked at Jaune with wide demanding eyes.

"That was the only one. I saved it for you, but I know the place that makes them." Jaune said. Ruby then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer.

"Show me!" Ruby demanded.

"You might want to do that later. Plus you're kind of in a position that bold in public." Yang said with a smirk.

Jaune and Ruby noticed that Ruby was on top of Jaune with the petite Rose straddling him. Blushing the immediately got off the floor and faced away from each other; Ruby dusting off her skirt and Jaune adjusting his jacket.

"I'll take you later." Jaune said earning him another hug.

"Thank you~." Ruby chimed with a grin making Jaune smile as he wrap an arm around her, giving her a gentle one armed hug.

!

After they were all done with classes, Ruby dragged Jaune to the city; their teams joining them.

Teams RWBY and JNPR walked down the streets as Jaune guided them.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

Jaune turned to see, lucky him, the girls he met at the night club, Carlie and Amber. Jaune decided to play dumb by turning looking around before turning back to them.

"Me?" Jaune 'questioned' as he pointed to himself.

"Yeah." Amber made her way to him and leaned forward, getting really close to his face. "Did you go to Hunter's Spot last night?" Amber asked.

"Uh, the what?" Jaune 'questioned'.

"You know, one of the hot spots in Vale. It got attacked last night." Carlie said.

"Whoa, whoa, Jaune at a club? I find that hard to believe." Yang said with a smirk as she walked up next to Jaune.

"Yeah~, I'm not one for the club scene, but uh, I'm not that bad at busting a move." Jaune said with a grin.

"Hm~… Guess you're not him. The guy we met was calm, kind of cold, mysterious and pretty much ignored us." Amber said.

'And if I wasn't playing the fool I'd be ignoring you right now. Get lost!' Jaune thought with annoyance while he kept the dorky façade.

"Too bad. He was really cool and I want to at least get his number." Carlie whined, but then she leaned closer to Jaune, inspecting his features. "Although you're pretty cute too. How old are you?" Carlie asked with a smile causing Jaune to pull a red cheeked, shocked expression to match the situation while his friends looked in shock and interest.

"Jaune~! Come on~. You promised to buy me those cookies~." Ruby whined as she grabbed hold of the 'Arc's' arm and tried dragging him away.

"Sorry ladies, but Jaune here's very busy so he'll have to take a rain check." Yang said as she pushed Jaune away from the two girls.

"Right." Amber said as the two Beacon teams started to leave.

"Sorry for bothering you cutie~!" Carlie called out, waving goodbye to him. "They looked so much alike though." Carlie said.

"I know." Amber said. Honestly though, Amber felt that Jaune was in fact the guy they met last night, but he was playing the fool to trick them into leaving him be. 'Touché, handsome.' Amber thought with a smirk.

Back with Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it!?" Ruby quickly called out as she ran up and down the street to find the store. Jaune walked up to her as she stopped in the middle of the street, grabbed the top of her head and turned her around to face the bakery. "Oh~! Here were are!" Ruby cheered as she jumped up and down. She then looked to Jaune with hopeful eyes.

"Go in. It's on me." Jaune said with a smile.

"Yeah~! You're the best!" Ruby cheered as she hugged Jaune tightly then ran inside with the help of her semblance.

"Now that was nice of you." Weiss said with a smirk.

"You'll come to regret it~." Yang chimed with a smirk as her hands were on her hips.

"I'm sure my wallet will be fine." Jaune said with a small smile as he opened the door to the bakery.

"I'll take three dozen of your chocolate chip cookies!" Ruby quickly said to the clerk at the counter. Jaune stayed frozen at the door as he had a nervous frown.

"Say Yang, you wouldn't mind-"

"Nope." Yang said shaking her head, retaining her smirk.

"Ah well. Reap what you sow." Jaune said with a tired smile as he let Yang and the others in before he entered.

Everyone just ordered and sat down as they got their delectable treats. Jaune ordered the same thing he got last time. Luckily since it was morning, the cashier he was talking to was the day time shift and female, different from the night time shift guy.

Seeing as the most seats they had at a table were six, WBY and NPR took those six while Jaune and Ruby took the table for two next to their teams. Jaune drank from his cup of hot chocolate as he rested against his chair, then separated his lips and gave an exhale of relaxation.

'After all the crap I went through last night, I needed this.' Jaune thought with a relaxed smile. Suddenly a metal banging noise made him jump in surprise as his eyes widened to see Ruby with a tray of numerous cookies in front of her. "Uh, that doesn't look like three dozen… kind of looks like there's… more." Jaune said.

"Oh yeah, I remembered how good that cookie you gave me earlier was so I ordered a dozen more." Ruby said with a smile.

'Goodbye soda and desert from the cafeteria.' Jaune thought as he leaned back into his seat. Jaune took a sip from his hot chocolate, but then noticed Ruby sniffing as she stared at him.

"Is that hot chocolate?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Jaune said pulling his cup back, Ruby still staring at him, or more specifically his cup of hot chocolate. "You want some?" Jaune asked.

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed with a grin as she took his cup and drank from it, surprising him.

"I was going to suggest buying you a cup, but that's fine." Jaune said with a shrug as he took one of his own cookies.

"Oh… sorry." Ruby said with an apologetic grin.

"No problem." Jaune said as he took a bite from his cookie, swallowed it, took back his cup and sipped it.

"Oh~, does that make it an indirect kiss." Nora teased with a grin causing Jaune, Ruby and Pyrrha to blush as Jaune almost spat out his beverage from his mouth.

"Nora, I don't think that was appreciated." Ren spoke while Yang giggled at the Valkyrie's comment.

"What, I'm just saying. She took a drink from his cup and with his spit still on it that made it an indirect kiss. Duh, science." Nora reasoned with a smile.

"Wait, is that true?" Ruby asked with shock.

"I don't cover my spit on my cups!" Jaune argued.

"Then that makes this the second time!" Ruby exclaimed with her hands to her cheeks.

"Wait, when was the first?" Jaune asked.

"During the dance." Ruby answered.

"I knew someone drank from my cup." Jaune said.

"The drink or his spit." Nora teased causing Yang to laugh out while Jaune and Ruby's faces turned red and the others sighed.

"Dang it Nora." Jaune said with a sigh as he shook his head.

"Um…" Ruby wanted to say something, but she didn't know if she could. Jaune extended his cup of hot chocolate to Ruby making her smile as she took it and drank from it. Jaune just smiled as he took a cookie.

'This is nice just the way it is.' Jaune thought, happy with his life as he took a bite from his cookie.

"Hey! That was from my pile." Ruby pointed out. Jaune looked at the cookie with slightly wide eyes. Ruby then suddenly took one of his cookies and ate the whole thing. "Now we're even." Ruby said with a mouthful of cookies and a smile.

Jaune laughed at Ruby's childish nature.

Yep. This was definitely nice.

!

In a pitch black room, there was nothing but silence.

Suddenly a glow came from the center of the room and then extending throughout the room was a wide Glyph. The one that stood for New Moon.

Standing on the edge of the glyph was the leader of the Grimm Reapers.

"Let us start." The leader said.

Suddenly appearing around the glyph, standing at the edges, his comrades from before, the grey with black cloaked reaper, the cobalt with dark blue cloaked reaper and the white with light grey cloaked reaper were there along with Doctor who appeared at the edge after they did.

Then more appeared.

One had a magenta cloak with violet snakes at the sleeves crossing around one another in a helix fashion until their opened mouths were at the end of the sleeves.

One had a brown cloak with steel shoulder pads and black lines going from the shoulder down to the end of the sleeve.

One wore a white with red flames cloaked looking just like the white with light grey flame cloaked reaper who was standing next to the other.

One wore a red cloak with black tribal marking from the bottom of the cloak to halfway up the body and the same for the bottom of the sleeves to halfway up the arm.

One wore green with lead designs on the back of the cloak and a brown bottom edge at the bottom of the cloak.

One wore a silver cloak with what looked like an ox's skull design in black on the back of the cloak.

One whore pink with dark magenta markings on the ends of the sleeves and bottom of the cloak.

Finally there was one with an orange cloak with yellow kanji going from the shoulder of the cloak and down the sleeves with a golden kanji for 'Daytime' on the back.

"So why are we here?" Asked the orange with yellow cloaked Grimm Reaper.

"And where's Pennywise?" The pink with dark magenta cloaked Grimm Reaper asked.

"He's busy at the moment. I called this meeting to discuss our little bug problem. One of the D'arc family has reduced one of our facilities to rubble. The Grimm, dust and collection of weaponry and ammunition that we had collected are now all lost." The Leader informed.

"Because of one man?" The silver with black cloaked being questioned, thinking it was impossible for a sole person to destroy an entire building full of Reapers and Grimm to rubble.

"Technically he's not a man yet." The cobalt blue with dark blue cloaked reaper said.

"Well that doesn't make it less humiliating." The magenta with purple cloaked reaper said sarcastically.

"So far from this one night our arm and defenses have taken quite the hit. A new matter has now come to mind. Locate and eliminate Jaune D'arc." The leader spoke.

"How good is he?" The brown with black and steel armored shoulder padded Grimm Reaper said.

"He actually faced Pennywise and lived. Not to mention burying the clown alive to boot." The grey with black cloaked Grimm Reaper informed shocking everyone who didn't know.

To survive a face off against Pennywise is one thing, since there's a chance to retreat without the consequence of death, but to actually best the dual chainsaw mounted psycho clown and burying him alive, escaping with your life was a completely different subject that many thought was impossible.

"So is he dead?" The red with black cloaked Grimm Reaper asked.

"No. Like I said before, he's just busy." The leader spoke nonchalantly.

!

At night, in the middle of the road, the streets were silent with no cars or people in sight. It was the sight of a peaceful night.

Suddenly a chainsaw burst out from the ground, then carved a large circle before it was then destroyed by a punch from a metal fist.

Pennywise climbed out from the ground, covered in dirt, patting the mess from his pants. He then noticed a nearby store with cigars in the display window. He walked over, punched it, ignoring the alarm, as he then took one of the cigars, put it to his mouth, light it up and took a long drag as he then exhaled the smoke.

Pennywise had half lidded eyes and a long face on him, but then he grinned a toothy sharp grin as he then laughed with new joy.

Pennywise walked down the street as he remembered the details of his fight with Jaune.

Jaune D'arc.

He couldn't wait to meet him again.

End

For those who read this to the end, thank you for doing so. For those who didn't… well I'm sure you're not reading this. If you didn't like the story, but still read the whole thing, thank you for at least offering your time to give it a chance.

Anyway for those who are still reading, I wanted to talk about these other Jaune stories in my mind. There's three that I had come up with so far and I wanted to see what people would like the most. Like what sounds like a hit and if people would want me to focus on which one in particular.

 **Story #1**

Continuing Jaune D'arc.

The story you all read was kind of an introduction to not just what I'm going to make the first in a trilogy or more separate stories of Arc to D'arc, but to my interest in making more RWBY stories, mainly featuring Jaune. After writing a third part in Arc to D'arc, I will retcon the Jaune in this story and start a new one of Jaune D'arc from the ground up. Or you could call it a reboot. Yeah, that seems more accurate. I think.

It would start at the point where Jaune was traveling to Beacon with the canon story being changed. I'm still deciding on whether it should be like this, where Jaune kept his identity of being part of the infamous D'arc a secret (probably the better option) or for Jaune D'arc to be Jaune D'arc and not a goofball that everyone, but Team CRDL, loves.

Again, probably the former.

The Grimm Reapers will stay as the main antagonists in the story, with Pennywise being a kind of hunter constantly after Jaune because of being interested in him on how the blonde defeated him. We would also delve into Jaune family history of dark justice.

 **Story #2**

An Arc to the Past.

The name suggests what the story might be. A Time Travel fic. Don't shoot me! Nah, just kidding. Who doesn't like a time travel fic where the zero becomes the hero in a time where he should have been the zero.

The future is distraught. Humanity has lost. A war of blood shed that would decide the future of life itself on Remnant had come to an end, but at the cost of all life, human, faunus and animal, being lost. At least all but one. Jaune has seen friends come and gone. His friends and family, all dead by gruesome fates. After his final battle with the vanguard that had caused the war, Jaune stumbles upon a golden crystal that talks to him. Apparently it once was a very powerful being that had now turned into a crystalized fossil of pure energy. It has the ability to help Jaune go to the past to fix the mess now known as their present time, but it's an ability that the crystal can use once every hundred years, so unless Jaune lives that long somehow, he only has one chance to go to past and fix everything.

Jaune commits suicide for the crystal to work seeing as he needs to rid the life he has in the timeline he is currently within in order to enter the new one the crystal will be making, then he appears in his old dorm back in Beacon, back when team JNPR was still around.

Jaune restarts life, using the skills he gained as a veteran huntsman to advance in Beacon, become stronger to face his enemy, the Black Arms, and secure a future where all the people he loves could live in, but he must also deal with the past problems that he had to deal with back in his youth.

Cardin Winchester and his team, the White Fang, Cinder Fall and her faction, Salem. Although those are less stress inducing than his real problems. A love triangle between his old partner, Pyrrha and the girl who became his wife in his original time line, Ruby, and let's not forget an overprotective Yang.

Like it wasn't bad enough to keep his true existence a secret and to deal with the Black Arms… who shockingly have recollection of their memories from their original timeline.

Wait… WHAT!?

 **Story #3**

Team RAIJ!

In this story, President Schnee, Weiss' father, buys a grand property in Vale and becomes part of the Kingdom's council. He suggests in order to make their economy better is to expel the 'slow learners' from Beacon, saving them money on food, living accommodations, equipment, etc. The council agrees and sadly since Schnee has the majority vote, his hands are tied.

Jaune was unfortunately one of the students were are being exiled from Beacon. Being replaced by his sister, Jaune says his goodbyes to his team, Team RWBY and the friends he's made. Thanking Ozpin and the rest for all they have done for him, he leaves on a bullhead where the only passengers are him and another expelled students, while the bullhead is driven on autopilot.

A Nevermore attacks the bullhead, destroying it, but Jaune and the other student make it out in time. Working together, they manage to defeat the Nevermore. Having no place to go, Beacon not being able to take them back, not enough money to get back home, although they don't want to go back home, not wanting to face the shame, the two decide to form their own team as independent (and technically illegal) huntsmen.

On their adventures they meet two new allies who become part of their team, fight new species of Grimm, discover strange new plots, conspiracies and go beyond the stars as more than a band of misfits.

Their purpose: to protect people out of the goodness of their hearts, deal with the Grimm problem and give those who have given up on themselves hope. Also relieving the boredom here and there.

This is Team RAIJ.

With Jaune as the leader. Yeah, weird right? Usually the leader's letter is supposed to be on the other end.

Misfits. Why start fitting in now?

Anyway, those are my three story ideas. You can leave your opinions in the reviews or private messages if you want. I hope you all have enjoyed this, I hope to write more for you guys and all I can say left is, goodbye.

Takeshi1225, Out!


End file.
